RE 4: My Turn!
by Project X
Summary: Once again when a fan gets sucked into the game they must help Leon survive Spain, but who's side is she on? She decides not only to help Leon but Krauser and Ada too. And when she says to much she mite have gotten herself in to deep.
1. My Turn! Prologue

**( Okay guys its finally my turn! I get to do my own version of RE 4, who raw! And I'd like to thank all those who inspired me to do so and at the top of my list is my new friend EcoSeeker, you should defaintly read her story about Audrey and Krauser, its heart breaking seriously I thought I was gonna cry. She totally changed my mind about Krauser and every Krauser bit in this story is for her! And I'd like to thank Vee and Travis! Also ****BlueCupcakes**, **Burningbridges,Pikpixie03, sheshe21, 1wingangel, Albert J. Wesker, and EcoSeeker247. I read all of your RE 4 stories now its my turn! And I hope it turns out as good as yours you guys.)**

**"RE 4: My Turn!"**

**Prologue: Jamy Boyd.**

"I'll be fine mom! You go have a good time!" I yelled as I was changing out of my dirt covered clothes from the track my dad raced on.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked as she popped her head into my room. "Your brother is already there, you sure you don't want to go?"

"MOM! I just got back from a redneck dirt track race way! I'm covered in dirt and I need a bath and YOUR already late! So go and forget about me I already have plans." I shouted at her.

"Fine, but don't blow up the house with what ever explosives your hiding." My mom said as she grabbed her keys from the table and started walking out.

"Aw! And thats how I wanted to spend my 4th of July! Blowing up the house while I was all alone!" I yelled back as I ran into the bathroom.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Jamy Nicole Boyd! Just don't." My mom said right before she closed the door and left.

"Finally by myself at last." I said as I sunk into warm water and got the dirt on my skin off. "This feels so good." I mumbled as I put my head under. (Do not picture me nude! Or I will find you and things will not end well.)

A few minutes later and I was in front of the mirror drying my hair with a towel. I looked at myself from behind my black glasses and saw my emerald green eyes, glowing thanks to the cat like yellow in the center and my wet long brown hair curling at the tips. I yawned as I finished drying off and jumped over to my room to get into some clothes.

I went through my closet and thought what the hey, I put on my black bra and comfy camo jeans that felt like Pjs and my red and black shoes, then as usual my wolf necklace. (Which is now brocken in real life...me sad T_T)

"Okay so I got my couch, my soda, my chips, and Resident Evil games." I said as I looked in my fridge and pulled out my soda and walked into my game room where my chips were than sat on my couch and put in my favorite from the series of Resident Evil and my pile of RE games, number 4. I grabbed it and put it in, playstation 2 version since I hadn't gotten the Wii version yet but it was on the way from Game fly. (This fan fiction was sponsered by Game Fly, we get you interested in a low monthly fee at the beginning but screw you over after wards when you forget to cancel your account! ^_^)

After that I took a seat on my couch and started playing. I decided starting a new game and putting it on the hardest difficulty would prove to be a challenge. I then put my bag of chips in my lap as it started. "It would be so cool if Wesker did more than sit on his but in this game, but then he'd give Leon one heck of a hard time and be one pain in the ass boss." I thought out loud. "But really I wish I could help Leon and prove to Krauser he shouldn't be doing what he's doing and out smart Ada. That would be cool! And I even know how to actauly use a gun in real life and things would turn out a bit different from all the fan fiction I've read and...uh wrote." I said talking to myself again and contradicting myself. Since I was Blackwolfleader from and read but loads of fan fiction but wrote as well, but mine were never that popular till I wrote "Oh little dove sister why do you have fangs?". It had become sorta popular.

"Stupid cops not even gonna get out and helping me." I mumbled as I got out of the car and approached the house. But as I was approaching the cutscene where it says Resident Evil 4, I was getting wozzy. "Crap! Stupid soda making me sick!" I yelled as it began to get hard to keep my eyes open. "I...I...crap." I mumbled as I dropped the control and heard "Resident Evil 4" then everything went dark.

**(Sorry it was short but it was a prologue, any way I need reviews badly since I have no idea if this is gonna be any good. I have some orginal idea's for it but its up to the readers. I really hope the first chapter was self explanatory and if your wondering, yes I'm gonna fall into RE 4 with only a bra to cover my top...What? Don't give me that look! Its what I wear at home...except no pants...hehehehehehe...And I wasn't going that far. Reviews? Pwease?)**


	2. Part 2: Here we go again!

**(Thanks to all my reviewers so far, Evil Riggs and of course EcoSeeker. Don't cry buddy! Or I'll cry T_T. Just think about Choco covered Krauser I know I do just about as much as shirtless RE 1 version Wesker...I think I'm drooling.) (Also PS I haven't played RE 4 in a while so I mite try and go back and play some while I'm writing this but please I'm gonna change a few things don't get angry.) **

**Part 1: Here we go again!**

"Ow my freaking head!" I yelled as I could feel pain engulf me. "What the heck just happened?" I asked myself as I began to blink my eyes open.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a familar voice ask.

"No not really but I've gone through worse." I responed as I turned to my side and sat up. I looked around before I looked at the man beside me. 'Leon Scott Freaking Kennedy! Oh No!' I thought and stared at him. "I have a feeling this isn't Texas or my game room and your not Toto." I said wide eyed.

"The last time I checked yeah." Leon nodded. "Who are you?" He asked giving me a hand and helping me up.

"Thanks and Jamy, Jamy Boyd." I said wipping off the dirt from my pants. I looked around, it was just at the village before the bell rung. Ada was probably around but all the villagers were still going about their business as I landed behind a tree and Leon was hiding there.

"So Jamy, what brings you here?" Leon asked grabbing his bionoculars.

"Umm...just dropping by?" I questioned that horrible pun, but all my puns were horrible so I shrugged.

"Uh? Don't tell me your a tourist?" Leon asked tilting his head.

"No. Why in the world would I wanna visit this place of free will? God thats like going on a vacation to Silent Hill and thats on my no no list." I said folding my arms just now remembering I was only wearing a bra.

"Here." Leon held out his jacket.

I took it and put it on, it was still warm. Thank god I'm only half fan girl or else I wouldn't sell this on Ebay for a ton of cash, but later. " Thanks Leon." I said instenictivly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked surprised.

"Um...I...Uh?" I couldn't think of anything. Then villagers began to attack us as they had spotted us. 'I never thought I'd be so happy to see The Village people! Damn me and my big mouth!' I thought and Leon put an arm in front of me.

"Stay back!" He yelled.

"Hells no! I want in on this action!" I yelled running through the villagers easily dodging all attacks. "I am the king of dodge ball sucker! Your to slow!" I said continuing to run.

"What are doing?" Leon yelled while killing all the villagers.

"Helping!" I yelled back as I went into one of the shacks and up the stairs. 'I've never handeled a shot gun before but how hard could a 12 guage be?' I thought as I grabbed the shotgun and ammo and ran back down stairs. 'I'll let things dawn on me later, I'm having to much blood lust fun right now.' I then got to the door but as I did a certain chainsaw maniac came to it and blocked my way out. "So Doc Salavdor we finally meet face to face, revenge as they say is ..." I cocked the shot gun and fired getting blown back a few steps but hitting him square in the head knocking his block off. "A bitch just like me." I smiled and ran after Leon but we ended up meeting in the middle all the villagers being gone. "Where's the bell whom tolls?" I asked and Leon gave me a funny look.

"I'd like you to explain now." He said holstering his gun.

"Okay." I took in a deep breath and decided to try something, the truth. "But you gotta do two things." I said as I handed him the shot gun. He took it and put it in his attache case, magical that bag is bloody magical.

"What?" He asked putting all attention on me.

"Keep this a secert and trust me. I'm looking you dead in the eyes and telling you the truth, okay. But you may not believe me." I said taking deep breaths letting the phsyco me calm down and the normal calm yet crazy insain smart me take over. (FYI I got three different me's but its all one me but...well its kinda confusing and none of them are normal...believe me I'm a freaking alien.)

Leon nodded, "Try me." He replied folding his arms.

"Okay, I know everything about you.I know your name is Leon Scott Kennedy and that you survived Raccoon City on your fist day as R.P.D. and that you meant Ada and kinda fell in love with her and saved Claire Chris's little sister, twice in fact from Rockfort too when you contacted Chris. I also know that after you survived Raccoon the government forced you to work with them for Sherry's sake but Sherry's with Wesker now because he promised Birkin he'd take care of her and he's her god father. Also that you mite have a thing for Claire and that you went on a mission to Africa with Krauser after you were asigned to work for the government. Poor Krauser though getting his arm injured and not being able to work any more even though he loved his job in speacial ops and the fact he saw that girl, Maneuala with so much power and he wanted power too. But I'm rambling, the whole thing is I know everything! About you, the ex-Stars members, Claire, Ada...well not that much about Ada, Krauser, Wesker, and ect. even the future." I explained as I ran out of breath.

Leon the entire time of my rant had listened and was now thinking, "But how?" He asked.

"Because...well here's the unbelieveable part. All of everything you know is a video game series called Resident Evil, this is number 4 in the series and I fell in some how while playing. Because I'm a huge fan of the series I know everything thats happened and is going to happen up til the date of 2009. I always have read and wrote alot of fan fiction so I can fill in the gaps, I'd say about 189 gaps. And I swear to you its the truth! I gotta find a way out of here!" I finished yelling running around in circles.

"I believe you." Leon replied grabbing my arm and stopping me from panicing.

I stop and stared, "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean stranger things have happened. Has anyone ever told you your wierd?" He asked lightening the mood.

"Yeah a billion times." I nodded and calmed down after realizing I was strandid in Spain with crazy killers, zombies, and gaint monsters. But if I stuck with Leon and did what my gamer gut told me to do I'd be okay.

But little did I know some one had been listening to our conversation, in his dark lair.

Wesker had been watching and listening to my explaination and what I did to Salvador the entire time. He found it interesting that I knew what I did and perhaps worth a visit if I truly knew the future. He would test my abilities and seperate me from Leon, he would do it himself since distractions for his agents from doing their jobs would not be welcome at the moment.

"Holy Crap!" I yelled when something dawned on me.

"What?" Leon quickly turned around, as we were heading to the big doors out of the village.

"Were being watched!" I pointed to the sky then went through my pocket. I pulled out a pony tail holder and put up my hair.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked tilting his head as he slowly opened the double doors.

"Shhhh!" I said then walked up so I was standing closely to Leon."Wesker's watching us useing Satellite images, ya know using the Umbrella Satellites he got from Red Queen he stole a year ago at a hidden Russian base." I whispered.

"A year ago? Chris told me about that but he never mentioned anything about Wesker." Leon also whispered holding up his gun as we slowly trekked into the farm area.

"Thats because Wesker was making sure Chris didn't see him. He was using him to distract Vladmir while he got what he needed from Red Queen." I explained as I walked behind Leon. "Also can I use your knife til I get a gun?" I asked.

Leon had been listening to what I was saying and his face was paler, but after I asked if I could use his knife he snapped out of it and nodded, "Yeah here." He handed me the holster and knife and I attachted it to my camo pants.

I then took the knife out and looked at it. "Government issued uh Leon?" I said sadly.

"Yeah." He nodded again.

"Well! Come on lets cheer up! Things get better I promise Leon! And while I'm here we can't lose! I know every knook and cranny of this place and I've got your back and I know how to use weapons! I'm a 15 year old girl from Texas who was taught how to weild a bowie knife at 5, a gun at 10, and army training at 12. I know guns and war as well as I know how to stratagize! So buck up and lets focus on how to get the hell out of here!" I yelled trying to cheer Leon on.

"You know your right and some how I got the kinda violent vibe from you, so what should we expect here?" He said cheering up.

"Ganados or the spainsh people. One in that house, one tending to the cows, and another one some where I think in the barn, but don't forget the golden necklace." I said pointing things out then holding my nose as I quickly grabbed the necklace and put it in my pocket. "I'll wait here until you take them out alright." I said leaning against the wall of the small shed.

"Alright." Leon nodded and took off to do his thing. 'I have a feeling he thinks its creepy I know everything about him while he knows nothing about me. Oh well.' I shrugged as I thought then went ou to the type writer. "Hey this has all my safe data on it! Cool!" I said then began to type in a new slot. "Jamy Boyd, My Turn!" Was what I typed then continued to wait for Leon.

In other places people were reciving messages about certain missions.

Ada was walking down a path as her communicator or PDA went off. She took it from her holster and responded to the call.

"Yes?" She asked in her sassy way.

"An American agent has been dispachted and has arrived. His name is Leon Scott Kennedy, he is a survivor of Raccoon City. I want you to take him out and if you don't Krauser will. But he has a young girl with him, I want her detained if possible. Understood?" Wesker growled on the other end.

"Yes crystal." She nodded but stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Good." Wesker then disappeared from the screen.

"Leon..." She whispered then thought for a moment. "But who's this girl with you?" She asked herself then started to walk again.

In other places as I waited for Leon I played with the knife and thought about things, 'How am I gonna get home? Will I ever see my brother again? This place is unpredictable right now, I learned that from Rally's story and probably since I opened my big mouth some one is gonna be after the information I have. God only knows who? Well actualy I hope I'm wrong... Really hope I'm wrong.' I thought as Leon approached. "You get all the ammo and spinals laying around?" I asked putting the knife up.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What about the blue things?" I said.

"Got those too. Come on I found a way out of here." He said waving at me to come. I followed him through the barn and out to the doors behind it.

We walked through and I stopped him, "Leon there's some guys on the cliff there." I pointed. "There gonna push a rock off the edge, you better be ready to run for it." I said.

"Okay what about you?" He asked holstering his gun.

"Uh...ohhh...I really don't wanna be a splatter on the ground." I said out loud. "But I really wanna be able to keep up with you so...I'm coming." I nodded and followed behind him.

5 minutes later after a bolder run where I was nearly smashed to bits, Leon stopped. He shot the spinals then turned to me. "Do you know who's behind all of this?" He asked.

I nodded, "A cult by the name Los Illuminados. The rest I think you should find out for yourself. It'd be boring to hear it all from me." I stated then continued to walk.

"Eh...Mmmm." Leon thought for a second then began to follow me.

The next thing we knew we were in a forest type area where there were three houses and lots of trip wires on trees.

"Okay Leon there are trip wires here and crazy Ganados so be careful I'll go ahead to the house straight ahead and wait for you there." I said and he nodded. I walked straight to the house Luis was in and waited in the part with the type writer. 'Should I save again?' I thought and shrugged putting down, 'Part 2: Here we go' again on the type writer then waited.

A few minutes later Leon walked in.

"Everything go okay? You get everything?" I asked standing from where I had been sitting.

"Yeah, you?" He asked taking some breaths after almost being charred.

"Fine. You know Leon for futures sake please don't worry about me...just focus on staying alive and getting Ashley home, okay?" I said messing with the jacket he gave me.

"Uh? Why would you ask me that?" He asked looking worried.

"Because I'm a bit of a loner and really I don't belong here. You shouldn't worry though I can take care of myself and perhaps to keep your mind at ease I'll make you a promise. You keep your mind on the mission and I'll make sure you know I'm still alive and okay so you don't have to worry okay?" I said putting my hand out to him.

Leon smiled for the first time at something I said and shook my hand, "Okay now lets go find the President's daughter." He said reloading his gun.

"Alright! Now there's the Leon I know! Lets go kick some crazy cult slash zombie ass!" I yelled and followed him through the rooms.

Then we finally came to the room where Luis would be and I stepped aside as he opened the cabnit Luis was in. He falls out and Leon quickly unties him.

"A little rough don't you think?" Luis asked. Then turns over, "Your not like them?"

"No, you?" Leon says stepping back.

Luis shakes his head then sits up, "Okay. I have only one, very important question. You got a smoke?" He asked.

"Got gum." Leon replied and I couldn't help but laugh. Both of the men turned to me.

"What? It was funny." I said shrugging.

Then I heard men coming near the room, "Crap Leon its Mendez! Whatever you do don't do anything stupid!" I yelled then stuck close to the wall like a ninja. (Cus I am one!)

Leon scoffed and readied his gun as Luis looked a little confused as he stared at me.

"The big cheese." He mumbled as Mendez stepped in.

"Right." Leon nodded and ran up to Mendez trying to kick him. But his leg was grabbed and he was thrown back onto Luis knocking the two out and leaving me to defend myself.

'Crap Leon I said don't do anything stupid.' I thought as I sunk deeper into the wall. 'Really don't wanna get a parasite, really don't wanna get a parasite.' I then closed my eyes and heard the men leave the room dragging Luis and Leon with them. "Uh?" I blinked opening my eyes then slid down the wall and looked down. "Leon." I whispered. "They didn't see me. But what now? I have no weapons and I have to find Leon again. This is gonna be tough...but I have to." I said to myself as I slowly got up and started walking out of the room.

"Hey you." I heard a familar voice and turned around before I left the shack.

"Uh?" I questioned my sight as I saw Ada and...*gulp* hand cuffs. "Hi." I waved.

"So who are you?" She asked walking up to me twirling the hand cuffs.

"Who me?" I asked pointing at myself keeping an eye on the handcuffs, I had read to many fan fictions to not do so.

"Yes, do you see any one else here?" She asked.

"No but then again I'm partly blind." I lied pointing to my glasses.

"Mmmm... yeah right." She smiled. "Now who are you?"

"Um...Jamy, Jamy Boyd." I said trying to control my shaking. 'Holy crap get ahold of yourself, she's Ada not Wesker.'

"Okay Jamy, here's whats about to happen. Your either going to convince me why I should help you or I'm going to hand cuff you to that door knob, understand?" She said getting closer.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay then I'll try my best. You shouldn't hand cuff me because you don't do what your told and because you know I can help Leon get out of this mess. Right now he's in enemy hands and I need to help him or he mite end up a controled solider for Saddler and I'm not letting that happen." I said then watched as Ada throwed the hand cuffs across the room and walked towards me nonshalantly.

"Okay. Thats pretty convincing." She said as she was about to leave.

"Wait Ada!" I yelled stopping her. "Two things."

"What?" She asked.

"One do you have a gun I can barrow?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled out a Blacktail with a holester and threw it at me. I caught it and atachtted it to my pants. 'Sweet a Blacktail just like Rain's.' I thought then turned back to Ada.

"What else?" She asked folding her arms.

"Do you think working for The Organization is any better than Wesker. Their the same, I promise you. Take the sample hand it over to them then go back to normal merc work and make sure Wesker never finds you again. I'm warning you, continuing down this path your on will only harm others, others you don't want hurt." I said seriously.

Ada looked a bit taken back but also as if she was actualy contemplating my advice. "I'll think about it." She mumbled.

"Thank you. For the gun and for thinking about my words, you should think about Leon too. Your a good guy on the inside and I know it, you should start acting like it." I said as she left. I took a deep breath after that was said and went to pick up the hand cuffs she threw. 'These could be useful.' I thought as I put them one my belt loop and began my trekk to find Leon.

**(Did any body like that? I hope so it took me all day to write it. Please review! Also was any of that to much? I've always wanted to say that to Ada and a bit with Krauser's coming up. So now I have to go find Leon...Oh yeah... Please no more chainsaw mommy I'm full. WTF? I don't know? Pie on Wesker's face! Forever! I need scisors 61!)**


	3. Part 3: Trouble with a captail T

**(Thanks to EcoSeeker once again for reviewing and every body who read so far, *Stares at readers* I know where you live. Any way here's the next chapter.)**

**Part 3: Trouble, trouble, who's afraid of the big bad trouble? I'm not! I love trouble with a captail T!**

"Hey. Hey. Wake up." Leon says nudging Luis as the two were chained up. Luis comes to as he does.

" Ai yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another." Luis says as he gets his barings.

" You want to tell me what's going on here?" Leon asks eyeing Luis.

" Americano, si? Now what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?" Luis asks evoiding Leon's question. Leon struggles in the bonds but ends up hurting Luis. "Easy, whoever you are." He says sharply.

" My name's Leon, I came here looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" Leon says pulling out Ashley's picture.

"What, are you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type." Luis says laughing a little.

" Maybe." Leon replies.

"Okay, Let me guess. She's the President's daughter?" Luis says leaning over a little.

" That's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?" Leon asked sternly.

" Psychic powers. Nah, just kidding with you, amigo. " Luis jokes. " I overheard one of the villlagers talking something about the President's daughter in the church." Luis added.

" And who might you be?" Leon asked leaning over his shoulder.

" Me, llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man." Luis lies.

" Why'd you quit?" Leon asked.

Luis scoffs, "Policia...you put your life on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." He says.

" Used to be cop myself. Only for a day though." Leon replies.

" I thought I was bad." Luis chuckled.

" Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my first day in the force." Leon sighed thinking about it.

" That is the incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department." Luis said still lying. "So who was the chica who was with you?" Luis asked.

"Cool it Romeo, she's only 15. And she's my partner at the moment." Leon said remembering he promised to keep her real identity secert.

"How did she know about the big cheese?" He asked.

"She's got really good intel on this place and really good instencts." Leon answered then the guys heard a door open and watched as a blood covered Ganado came in.

"Do something cop!" Luis yelled spotting the axe in his hand.

"After you!" Leon yelled back struggling in the bonds.

Just then the ganado began to raise the axe and an idea popped into Leon's head.

"Now!" He yelled.

Leon and Luis move so that their tied wrists are exposed. The axe cleanly slices through the bonds rendering both Leon and Luis Ganado pries his axe from the floor and advances on Leon. Leon kicks him into the wall, where he breaks his neck upon falling on the ground, after that Luis makes a break for it.

"Hey wait!" Leon yells but Luis just took off with out a trace. 'Okay Jamy I'm coming.' He thought as he began to walk outside the room.

And in other places I was being deeply confused.

"CRAAAAAAAPPP! I'm lost!" I yelled banging my head on a shack wall. I was in the area where you fight the first El Giganta, or something like that. I was really lost not having played the game in a while and with out a map. "Crap!" I was also taking a break from walking. Luckily I hadn't run into trouble in a while and was happy for it.

"Hey who's there?" I heard a deep strong familar voice.

'Oh crap! Not now!' I yelled in my head trying to hide.

"Well if it isn't the brat Kennedy was with. Well well well, must be my lucky day." Krauser said as he entered the shack smiling his shark smile.

'Crap! Its the Shark!' I thought turning pale. "Hey there...um I think I'll just be leaving." I said getting up.

"No way kid. I got orders to detain you so your coming with me." He said grabbing my wrist. "And look what we got here, the bitch in the red dress's hand cuffs." He grabbed the hand cuffs from my back. "How'd you get these?" He asked.

"I stole them! When she tried to detain me and I hooked it!" I lied trying to save her skin.

Krauser glared at me not believeing what I said then took my gun and knife, then put the hand cuffs on me.

"Um why are you detaining me again?" I asked staring at the tight hand cuffs.

"Boss told me to, he said you had some information for him." Krauser explained as he grabbed the chain of the hand cuffs and started dragging me along with him.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped, and my face went pale. 'Boss? Oh dear god no!' I thought shaking my head. 'No no no no no no no no.' I continued shaking my head.

"Hey kid what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked staring at me.

"I...I... You can't take me to Wesker! He'll ...He'll kill me before I get a chance to go home! Krauser please! I'm not begging I'm asking, please don't take me to Wesker. Your better than this I know it." I said pleading. But before I knew it I was kicked to the ground and a foot was on top of my stomach.

"You don't know a damn thing about me so shut the hell up!" He yelled red faced.

"Please Krauser...I know...your not...a demon...like him." I stammered out in pain.

He then grabbed my jacket and lifted me up in the air, "How would you know that?" He growled.

"I know everything. Thats why Wesker's after me, I can't explain how but I know you too Krauser. Don't do this please, you don't deserve this." I said seriously eye to eye with him not backing down just like with Ada. I was bound and determined to keep Ada and Krauser from dying and when I set my eyes on something its REALLY hard to get me off of it. I'll die trying if I have to.

Krauser growled then put me down and looked away, then he mumbled, "I have no choice."

"Why?" I asked.

"I owe him my life. He saved me and gave me power. I hate the sadistic son of a bitch but I got no choice." He said then turned back to me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Jamy, Jamy Boyd." I smiled and stuck out my hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Jack Krauser but I really need to get back to Leon. But also...you always have choice. When every one says there are only two options there is always three, you just have to find the third option yourself." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha ha ha ha hahahahahahaha!" Krauser then started laughing darkly until finally he came to a stop and stared at me smiling. "Really? Thats pretty funny you say that. My third option is I turn you in and try and get a retirement going, how bout that? So your not going any where." He said grabbing the chain again.

"Oh come on! You know that won't work!" I yelled fighting against his iron grip.

"Of course not but I'd be a total dumb ass to try something else and besides its all for Umbrella's sake." He said pulling me harder.

"WHAT? Thinking Umbrella is worth saving is what makes you a dumb ass! I have faith in you! I don't want you to die cause you proved you were a good guy back in Africa! Why change? Why?" I yelled still struggling as he ignored me.

"The fact you know about Africa does prove something but that me died a long time ago." He said in a lowly tone.

"No god dang it! No!" I yelled. "Thats not fair." I then began to whisper.

In other places people were watching up above as I was dragged off, "So Krauser has her." Ada closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry but your on your own...for now." She said to herself then disappeared.

'I really wish I wasn't here...I really wish I was taking a nap at home.' I thought as I was now over Krauser's shoulder since he got angry about me struggling and told me to stay quiet. I then fished through my pockets and gasped as I pulled out my ipod. 'Thank you god!' I said looking up then put the ear puds in my ear and began to listen.

I then started humming Three Days Grace 'Home'.

"I'll be coming home just to be a alone, cause I know your not there and you don't care. I can hardly wait till I leave this place...This is not my home, I think I'm better off alone, home home home. This house is not a home!" I started singing along til Krauser shifted his shoulders and I took out one ear pud and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Would you shut the hell up?" He said looking irratated.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes then continued listening until Krauser put me down.

"Stay here." He commanded then left.

I looked around, it was inside the church where Ashley was being held. 'Wow I skipped ahead.' I thought then Krauser came back and pulled me along with him. He told me to go up the ladder and I did then he stopped right in front of the door where Ashley was being held and opened the door pushing me in. He then took a rope and tied it around my hand cuff chains and to one of the wooden shelves, being silent the entire time.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

He looked at me and backed away to the door, "Making sure you don't go any where before the boss comes to get ya." He informed me.

"..." I couldn't respond.

Krauser then left and I sat down to the best of my ability. 'Wesker...is coming here to get me? Oh dear god what have I gotten myself into? If only Rain or Kyle or even Catalyst were here they could have kicked his ass! But why Krauser why?' I thought as I wanted to close my eyes but a poking finger woke me from my thoughts. I turned to see a scared Ashley poking me. "Oh hi, sorry if I scared you I was thinking. My names Jamy and you must be Ashley, you know a government agent is here to rescue you on commands from your father. Are you okay?" I said quickly.

She nodded then smiled a little," So some one's here to rescue me?" She asked, I nodded. "Thats great!" She said then looked back at me. "How old are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked.

"15, pretty young to be getting myself in this type of trouble but I'm alot older than my age...if that makes any sense. And I have some information that a really evil guy wants, not the same guy that kidnapped you but...kinda eviler and way sexier but lets leave the last comment behind us shall we. Could you untie me?" I explained.

"Sure and uh, your right your to young to be in this mess. So why are you here if the same guy dosen't want you?" She asked while trying to untie the knot that Krauser made.

'Damn its a cammando knot she'll never be able to untie it.' I thought then turned my head back to her, "Um...its a really long story." I sighed.

"Crap! I can't untie it sorry." She said plopping back down beside me.

"Thats alright." I said trying to find a more comfortable seating. After I did I grabbed my ipod, barely and put in one ear pud and continued to listen to Three Days Grace. "We should probably rest until Leon, aka the government agent comes." I said putting my head against the wall.

"Okay." Ashley said.

Then after she said that I began to relax and started to fall asleep.

"Don't come!" I heard Ashley yell from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to see Leon catching a peice of wood.

"Hey, take it easy!" Leon says.

"No! Get away!" Ashley yells back and I finally start to come around.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's Leon..." Leon tries to explain but Ashley cuts him off.

"You mean the government agent?" She asked looking happier.

"Yes, how'd you know?" He asked scratching the back of his head confused.

"Because she told me." Ashley then points to me and I wave.

"Jamy!" Leon yells running up to me and hugging me. He then notices I'm extra secure unlike Ashley. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well ya see..." I was trying to figure out how to explain things. "I had a run in with some one, they decided to bring me back here and thought I'd be a bit of trouble so they tied me up and here I am. I lost your knife though I'm sorry." I didn't detaildly explain.

"Who is the some one? And why didn't they kill you? Also its okay as long as your alright." Leon interrogated me.

"I'd rather not say and ya I'm alright, except my chest hurts." I said. "Now could you get me out of this?" I asked.

"We'll talk about this later and yeah hold still." Leon said taking another knife he had and cut the ropes. "Can't do anything about the hand cuffs though." Leon said as I got up and put my ipod in my pocket.

"Great I feel like Billy Coen." I mumbled. 'Got to remember to ask Ada for keys.' I thought as I joined Leon and Ashley.

"You two going to be okay?" Leon asked getting the items from the room.

"Yeah." We both nodded.

"Wait do you have another gun now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Leon nodded and pulled out his attache case handing me the Punisher. I put it in the holester Krauser left me and smiled. "I got it just for you." Leon said knowing I was happy with it.

"Sweet!" I said drooling over it.

"Do you know how to handle a gun?" Ashley asked.

"Its in my blood sweet heat its in my blood." I smiled and laughed back. Ashley raised her eye brow but didn't seem creeped out.

"Okay lets move." Leon said and I nodded.

After that I followed Leon down the latter and watched as he catched her. 'Okay time for some Saddler jokes! Show time!' I thought as we trekked across the room.

"I'll take the girl." Saddler said stepping up to the altar.

"Which one?" I asked and he ignored me. "How rude." I mumbled.

"Who are you?" Leon asked standing in front of Ashley.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine...religious community." He replied.

"Don't you mean *cough cough* cult *cough cough*?" I said and he still ignored me.

"What do you want?" Leon growled.

" To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power,of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter, in order too give her our power, and then send her back." Saddler ranted.

"God I hate evil villain power trips, were gonna be here all day." I mumbled then sighed crossing my arms.

"No...Leon I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley said.

And about that time I got tired of being ignored and earing Saddler talk so I interupted loudly.

"Las Plagas!" I shouted and that caught Saddler's attention. "Your little gift is called Las Plagas. A parasite that grows inside the human body and attaches itself to the nervous system to take control of the body at the head parasites's will. I nice little toy for mad man, but if you want real power try the Miracle virus instead. Really your just another lowly scientist trying to get revenge on the world, well step aside buddy Wesker's got that taken and does a hell of a lot better than you." I said smiling to myself after I was done. 'Been wanting to say that for 5 years.' Saddler looked angry and surprised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Mmmmm...An observer of sorts but I got tired of observering and now I'm here to as you say have one Hell of a party." I said getting my evil self some time in.

After I said that two zealots pop in armed with arrows and ready to fire.

"Leon the window!" I yelled and Leon nodded. He grabbed Ashley's arm and jumped out the window. I ran up to the window but stopped before I jumped, "See you later, I hope you know who your enemies are before you judge your allies." I said then jumped out the window.

**(Okay review time! Do we have mail? If not I will call Lupus, my demon wolf to help me find mail. Remember I know where you live! Well thats all for today, good night my game room! *Turns out lights* The parties over. Okay so seriously? What did you think?)**


	4. Part 4: Stamina of a goldfish

**Part 4: How far can I walk? And how long can I run? Not very long! I have the stamina of a gold fish!**

I landed face first as I jumped out the window and Leon ran over to me.

"I'm okay I still have three more lives!" I yelled putting my hand up so Leon could help me.

"What?" He asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Its a video gamer joke." I said shaking my head and dusting my self off.

"Every one okay?" Leon asked, both me and Ashley nodded.

"As good as you can be in Silent Hill version of Spain." I muttered.

"Leon whats gonna happen to us?" Ashley said tugging on Leon's shirt like a scared puppy.

"Don't worry we got into this mess we can get out of it." Leon exclaimed.

"Good good." I nodded then felt like I was about to pass out.

"Whoa hey! You alright?" Leon said grabbing me before I fell.

"Stop asking me that I'm fine, just need some sleep." I said shaking myself then getting up from Leon's grasp.

"Okay, we'll find a place to rest as soon as possible." Leon said then started to walk away but got a call from Hunnigan.

I didn't listen to the call as I had heard it a thousand times. Instead I readied my gun and reloaded it with 9mm ammo Leon had given me.

"Alright lets go." Leon said making me and Ashley follow him.

After that we continued down familar roads for a while killing Ganados. Not a word was said between us, til we got near the cabin. Then we were surrounded by ganados on either side.

"Leon what are we gonna do?" Ashley asked hiding behind him.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, in that cabin!" Leon yells and grabs Ashley bolting for it. I follow behind him quickly, 'Mmmm a Jill sandwich sounds pretty good right about now.' I thought as I got inside the cabin and watched as Leon tried to jam the door. '3 ...2.. 1.. duck.' I then ducked as a peice of wood went by my head.

"Leon." I hear Luis's voice but he dosen't see me. Instead his eyes go straight to Ashley.

'Oh boy here we go.' I rolled my eyes.

"Small world, eh? Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with ballistics too." He says earning a death glare from Ashley.

" How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you?" Ashley said getting angry at Luis already.

"Ho ho, excuse me, Your Highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name?" Luis says walking up to Ashley.

I then get tired of the conversation and walk in, "Hey you two enough of the cat fight, were trying to stay alive her not entertain each other with perverted attacks." I said taking out my Punisher.

"Oh the chica from before who has good 'intel'." Luis smiled then looked to my chest. "Nice and natural just how I like'em." He mumbled to himself but I still heard.

"Hey science boy my eyes are up here." I said waving my Punisher around while on safety. "I suggest you get your mind out of your ass before I shoot both off."

"Oh sorry." Luis put his hands up. "Just taking in the view."

"Well the windows closed for the night, come back when the stores opened for business." I said then felt Leon's arm on my shoulder, I then holstered my gun and Leon walked up to Luis.

"Is she, you know?" Luis asked talking about Ashley.

"Don't worry she's cool." Leon replied.

"Ehh, nevermind. There's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." Luis said.

"You would know." I whispered.

Ashley then went over to the window and pointed outside. "Look!" She shouted.

Leon and Luis run to look out the window while I didn't need to. I then again readied my Punisher as Leon shouted.

"Ashley upstairs!" He said and Ashley did so looking at me wondering if I should join her. I then mouthed the words 'Hell no' to her as she left.

Luis then pushed his back to the wall and pulled out his Red 9. "Its game time." He said.

"Agreed." I smiled and waited for the Ganados to come.

*Bang bang bang bang bang* I got some head shots in and killed about 15, more than my share and they started to leave as I reloaded my gun.

"Aw! And I was having such fun." I whispered.

"Looks like thier backing off." Leon stated putting his gun away.

"So, what do we do now?" Luis asked.

I holstered my gun and walked up to him looking out the window, "Survive." I said and both Leon and Luis nodded.

Ashley then came down from upstairs and looked at us.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Leon said to Luis.

"You go ahead I forgot something." Luis says walking out.

I look at Leon then quickly go after Luis.

"Luis!" I yelled and he stopped.

"What now chica?" He asked as Ada appeared.

"Hold on a sec Ada." I said and she sighed while Luis looked confused.

"Luis, Saddler dosen't trust you, you have to be REALLY careful when you go to get the sample and pills." I said and he looked surprised, 'That look is getting old.' "You gotta promise you will." I said sternly.

Luis chuckled, "Looks like I still got it uh chica?" He asked.

"Yeah Luis you still got it." I said then looked to Ada and held up my hand cuffs. "I'm tired of being Billy Coen do you have the keys?" I asked. She nodded and magically pulled the keys from no where and unlocked them for me. I put the key in my pocket then put the hand cuffs back on my belt loop. "Thanks, see ya later, Luis Ada." I nodded and both waved good bye as I left and went back to the cabin.

"Who is that girl?" Luis asked Ada whom he also didn't know.

Ada shrugged, "I don't know."

After that when I was back in the cabin I felt again like passing out. I put my feet up on the table and leaned back in a chair and nodded off.

"Hey." Leon nudged me.

"Mm?" I looked up.

"There's a bed up there wanna take turns getting some shut eye?" He asked me.

"Sure." I nodded. "How about around 5 hours a peice?" I asked.

"Alright, you first" He said.

"Okay, but hey while I'm asleep there are two paths up ahead of us, both are pretty nasty how about you go clear one and when you get back you can rest." I said getting up from my chair.

"Good idea." Leon nodded then told Ashley to keep an eye out while he was gone and if anything happened to wake me.

'Uh? He trusts me to much.' I thought as I went upstairs. I looked at the bed and shook my head, 'Beggers can't be chosers.' I thought then took off all the sheets and rested my head on my shoulders and shut my eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to claim me or for Leon to get back and us to change spots and after that we were off again.

In no time we were at the barn where Mendez was, and I didn't like the look of the place.

"You'd better stay outside. Ashley go hide." Leon said and Ashley went to hide behind the barn while I stood beside Leon.

"Some advice is in order here." I said and he gave me a weird look. "Mendez, the big cheese is in there ready to kill you. But there is a gasoline tank to your...mmmm... I'd say right, take that to your advantage and make sure you kill him before he kills you, got it." I said and Leon nodded walking away and into the barn. I listened as the battle went on and smiled when he did as I said. When I knew the battle was over I walked over to the side of the barn to greet Leon.

"Are you okay Leon?" Ashley asks.

"Never been better, lets go." Leon says putting the glass eye in his pocket.

"Eh." I smiled and followed Leon with my gun at the ready.

The rest of the trip we were silent, going to the door where Medez's eye was the key and walking into another trap near the castle. Ganados started to surround us as we get to the bridge.

"On the other side of the bridge!" Leon yells as we ran to the bridge and see the two cranks that lift the draw bridge. "You take that one!" He yells to me and we lift the bridge together as the Ganados get closer. The bridge blocks the Ganados from entree and we walk inside and enter the castle.

After that Leon starts to recieve another call from Hunnigan. In the middle of the call the transmission is cut off.

"Great just my luck." Leon says putting up his communicator.

"Guess you don't have enough bars." I joked and Leon gave me a stern look. "I thought it was funny." I mumbled.

We then continued forward into the castle until we run into Luis.

"Leon!" Luis yells running up to us.

"Luis." Leon replies.

"I got something for you guys." Luis says searching through his pockets."Uh... What? Oh, shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them." Luis says releaizing he dosen't have the pills.

"Dropped what?" Ashley asks.

"A drug that'll stop your convulsions. Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Luis replies.

"Yeah." Leon regretfully answers.

Luis looks to Ashley.

"Yes." She also replies.

"Damn it! The eggs have hatched. We don't have much time." Luis shouts angry at himself.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asks.

"He's talking about if you don't take the pills to slow down the rate of growth of the parasites then you won't have enough time to get them out of you before you become a mindless puppets." I explained and Luis nodded almost forgetting I was there.

"She's right. I have to go back and get it." Luis says starting to walk away.

"I'm going with you." I said walking up to him.

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies.I'm sure." Luis replies stopping me.

"No! I could care less who's a ladies man and I know if I don't go with you your gonna get yourself killed Mister I-don't-know-sutilty-if-it-bit-me-on-the-ass!" I yelled.

"I promise I won't get killed chica, and perhaps after all this we can go get some coffee together eh?" Luis asks smiling.

I laugh, "You know what Luis, you survive this place and I'll go on a full blown date with you if you want." I replied.

"No thats what I'm talking about." Luis grinned and nodded. "Then I promise, I'll be extra carefull just for you."

"Good." I nodded and Luis waved as he ran back into the castle.

"Who is he?" Leon asked.

"It makes him feel better. Lets just leave it at that." I said finishing what Luis was supposed to say.

A little bit more walking after that we enter the main hall. I look around gathering items before we start to hear cackling. 'Here we go again' I thought as I stood beside Leon and Ashley. After that Salazar and his two bug friends appear above us.

"I was starting to wonder when you mite notice us." Salazar says.

"Who are you?" Leon asks gun at the ready.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth Castellan of this magnificent arcitecture. I have been honored with the prodigous power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my bretherns." Salazar replied.

'All of a sudden he reminds me of Ashford.' I thought as he rambled on.

"No thanks bro." Leon said blocking Ashley from sight.

"My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or, Mr. Kennedy, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die. But your younger friend there does have some value, we will take her as well." Salazar says and points to me then laughs as I give him a look and he leaves.

'Dear god now I got two teams after me, not my lucky day.' I thought then turned back to Leon.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" I hear Ashley yell.

"Got that right. We'll find a cure." Leon says then looks over to me worried.

"Don't worry finding the cure's the easy part, getting there not so much." I said then shook my head at Leon's worried look. "Don't worry about me, remember we made a promise." I said and he nodded.

After a little more walking I reconize the next room to be the one were Ashley gets seperated with us. Quickly I get in front of her and grab her arm as she starts to cough up blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked my gun holstered.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" She yells then pushes me back where I stumble and are faced with spikes.

"Jamy!" Leon yells and Ashley looks scared.

The spikes start to come near me and I go back to back with the wall, big mistake. Iron clamps appear securing me to the wall. I struggle but I can't get free.

"Don't worry Leon! I'll be fine, just protect Ashley!" I yell just before the wall rotates around and both Ashley and Leon are out of my sight.

"Don't worry Jamy! I'm coming for ya!" Leon yells.

"I'm sorry Leon...I...I had no idea." Ashley stuters.

"But she did." Leon whispers and Ashley dosen't hear. "Its okay we'll get her back."

After that I fall asleep as I am trapped and can do nothing. I dreamed of my brother until I was awoken by steps, not ganado steps. A stride, steps that got closer and closer.

'Crap! What now?' I thought.

But in other places already Leon had made it to the maze. Salazar had jacked Leon's line and he had not told Salazar what happened to me. He grew tired of talking to the midget so he cut the line off and walked up to a door.

"Ashley stay here." Leon said and Ashley nodded.

Leon walked into the room and was quickly confronted by a woman in a red dress with a gun to his back.

"Put your hands where I can see them." The woman said.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." Leon replies.

Ada raises her gun a little further, "Put them up now." She spins, grabs the woman's hand with the gun and puts her in an arm bar and takes her gun. She counters by performing a forward cartwheel, knocking her gun into the air. As she moves for her gun, Leon has his knife out and when she catches her gun. She aims, but Leon is faster. He blocks her gun and has his knife against her throat.

"Bit of advice - try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters."Leon says ejecting the clip from the gun and throwing it down. Ada then removes her sunglasses and smiles.

"Leon. Long time no see." She says.

Leon scowls as he knows its Ada, "So its true." He says.

"True? About what?" Ada asks innocently.

"You working with Wesker." Leon replies.

"Mmm? I don't know about that, I think I've decided to take a certain person's advice." Ada says, then starts to look around. "Where is that girl any way?" She asks.

"Who? Jamy?" Leon asks and Ada nodds. "She was captured by one of the traps in the castle." Leon informed her. "How do you know her?" He asks.

Ada's eyes widen, "That dosen't matter right now. Leon you have to find her and fast she's in alot of trouble if you don't." Ada says.

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Leon asks.

"Wesker is after her and...he's...here." Ada says regretfully.

"WHAT!" Leon yells.

Back with me I was still hearing the footsteps become even closer until the man that owned them came into sight and my heart stopped.

"At last we meet face to face, Miss Boyd. It seems that my incomptent staff could not detain you but a simple trap could. Perhaps I should think me carefully about whom I hire." Wesker said as he appeared on the balcony above me and easily dropped down right in front of me. I could tell he was in a good mood, which wasn't good for me.

'I'm gonna die I just no it. What did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself as his shadow got closer to me and my heart beat started to go out of my chest.

**(Okay guys! REview time! Like mail time remember but with demon wolves...I know where you live...sort of.)**


	5. Part 5: Eyes!

**Part 5: Red eyes, cat eyes, green eyes, blue eyes! Crap look out! I knew I wasn't being paranoid!**

Wesker! He was right in front of me now, staring me down like a peice of meat. 'Damn panther!' I thought.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Boyd?" He asked with his dark purr and evil grin.

I am a Wesker fan girl but at the moment survival was my first thought.

"No." I shook my head. "But your not suppose to be here. If you get caught all hell's gonna break loose." I said being stern in my voice but weak in the knee's as he got closer.

"Then I will not get caught, an easy task I assure you." He said then put his hand on the iron clasps.

"What...are you planning to do?" I asked trying to stay strong.

"I will free you then finish my business here and take you with me. You have proved you have invaluable knowledge of the past and future even present, your skill is also commendable. I will not let such talent go to waste, Miss Boyd." Wesker explained then easily took the clasps from around me and threw them to the wall allowing me to fall to the ground.

"Uh thanks...I think." I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"Give it here Miss Boyd." Wesker said putting his hands out.

"My gun?" I asked he nodded. "Aw! I just got this one." I whined and handed it to me. "Whats with people and taking my weapons?" I mumbled then felt one of Wesker's hands circle around me. I gasped and looked back, he had grabbed the hand cuffs and in one swift movement took the key and put them on me. 'Note to self stop carrying things people can use against you around.' I thought then heard a door open above me. I looked up and on the balcony was Luis. 'He has the sample and the pills and wasn't implaed! Good work Luis!'

"Thats Luis Sera, is it not?" Wesker whispered to me and I nodded. "Does he have the sample?" He asked and I nodded again. "Good." He smirked and was about to jump onto the balcony but I grabbed the back of his jacket. "What?" He asked sorta of growling.

"Take the sample, leave the pills, and don't take his life things will end up better for you in the long run." I whispered to him.

"Noted." Wesker replied then grabbed the back of Leon's jacket on my back and jumped. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't scream. A second later he sat me down and approached Luis. "Mister Sera it would be in your best interest to hand over the sample." He said and Luis gave him a funny look.

I ran up to him and gave Luis a stern look back, "Do as he says Luis." I commanded.

"Chica? Leon's been looking all over for you. You okay?" Luis asked.

"Yeah I..." Wesker cut me off before Icould finish.

"I suggest Mister Sera that you worry for yourself and forget about Miss Boyd." Wesker said stepping in front of me.

Luis gulped and handed Wesker the sample, "Good." Wesker nodded and turned to leave grabbing me by the back of my jacket.

"Don't die Luis! And we'll still be on for that date!" I yelled back while being dragged away.

A few moments later Leon and Ashley entered the room and spotted Luis.

"Luis!" Leon ran up to Luis and hugged him.

"Ai yi yi! I'm still alive amigo." Luis said patting Leon on the back.

"I'm glad." Leon said.

"Here." Luis handed Leon the pills. "It should suppress growth of the parasite." He informed Leon. "And your younger friend came by here, with a scary looking man no doubt." Luis added.

"What?" Leon yelled. "What did he look like?" Leon asked and Ashley listened too.

"About 6 foot, all black, sunglasses, slicked hair, that wouldn't happen to be her boyfriend would it?" Luis asked.

"No Luis no. That man's name is Wesker and he's probably going to kill her after she gives him what he wants. She's in big trouble Luis, we have to save her." Leon said putting his hands on Luis's shoulders.

"Well alright then, I got nothing better to do so I'll join you." Luis said taking out his Red 9.

"Thanks Luis." Leon said smiling.

After that I was back in the center of the castle being dragged by the tryant himself.

"You know I can walk." I said.

"Yes, but I have been told you are prone to escaping. I will not take that chance."Wesker replied looking over his shoulder.

"Ha! Escape from you? Do I look like Houdini to you?" I joked.

Wesker only scoffed at my remark.

'Damn he's hot, I kinda don't wanna leave. But I have too.' I thought then decided to get him to answer a few of my questions.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?" I said seriously.

"Depends." He replied.

"How come you keep going from blonde to brunette?" I asked.

"Mm?" Wesker stopped and looked at me. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"I know everything remember. I always thought it was the virus that did that to you, because before you injected yourself you were brunette and then you were blonde and now your brunette again. Whats the deal?" I asked and he raised his eye brow.

"That is hardly any of your concern." He said then started to drag me along with him again.

"I bet you died your hair brunette again cause you missed it. Really I like it alot better brunette it screams 'respect me or die' while blonde screams 'lustfull monster'. To my opnion I think you should keep it brunette." I stated following behind him.

"I will keep that in mind." He growled.

"Also on a more serious note, whatever you plan to do with the virus in your body as of lately don't." I said then in an instant my back was to the wall and he had me pinned.

"Why is that Miss Boyd?" He growled and removed his glasses for dramatic effect.

I stood my ground and glared at him, 'I won't let you die either.' I thought. "If you do, which most likely you believe it will strengthen your body, it won't. It will make the virus in you unstable and create a valunerable spot for your enemies which they will use to end you." I said deathly serious.

Wesker backed away and put his hand to his chin, "Mmm?" He digested what I said then looked back at me. "It seems Miss Boyd you are already proving your use. I thought the new virus mite have negative reactions with T, but I had no idea. This is very interesting, I will have to find a new test subject then." Wesker thought then smiled his evil smile as he looked back at me.

I wanted to back into a wall or disappear or even die right there. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it.

"Whoa whoa, stop right there cowboy! I'm am not test subject material! I mean I'm a gamer with low stamina and really bad health, although I do have a high metabolsim because of my father's side. But still!" I yelled walking up to him.

"But it seems you are intelligant, quick, capable, and a survivalist. The only things required to make an interesting subject, but do not worry Miss Boyd I will not endanger your knowledge until I find you no longer useful." He explained then started dragging me again.

"How considerate." I whispered so low he couldn't even hear it.

A few minutes later as we were exsiting the castle and into a harbor where the island was. We meant up with Ada."Ada!" I saw her as she was about to get onto a boat. She stopped and looked concerned.

"Wong, it seems I must escort you to the extraction point as I have been told you cannot be trusted." Wesker said picking me up and putting me on the boat.

I mouthed 'sorry Ada' as Wesker got in. She mouthed back 'Its okay, glad to see your still alive'. I nodded and whispered "Same here."

During the ride out to the island Wesker had closed his eyes and I finally got some time to talk to Ada.

"Ada you got to promise me something." I said sitting beside her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't kill Krauser." I said and she looked confused.

"Why?" She asked again raising her eye brow.

"He's not a bad guy, he just really dosen't like you. He's been blinded by his wish to become stronger but he's not a cold hearted bastard like you think he is. He's not that bad at all really. Please promise me you won't kill him and that as soon as we get to the island you'll seperate yourself from Wesker." I begged giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, but why are you trying to help every one?" Ada asked folding her arms.

"Not every one just the people that don't deserve to die." I answered and after that we were at the island and before Wesker could open his eyes Ada had jumped off the boat and I was driving to another part of the island. 'Good work Ada, now let the cards fall where they will.'

At that moment else where Luis, Leon, and Ashley appeared in a boiler room where Saddler appears before them.

"I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you." Saddler says.

"Saddler!" Leon yells pointing his gun at the priest.

Saddler raises his hand which makes Leon go to his knee's in pain. Saddler chuckles at this, "Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey." He says. Saddler then turns to Ashley, "Now, come to me, Ashley." He says putting Ashley under his spell making her obey him. She walks up to him and he smiles. "Oh and before I forget Mister Kennedy your other friend and her companion have entered the island, don't expect them to live very long." Saddler says then walks away.

The pain stops inside Leon and looks up to Luis.

"Don't worry both Chica's will be okay. Lets go." Luis says helping Leon up.

And in another place Ada appeared beside Krauser in a control room awaiting their boss.

"What's the news on our friend, Leon?" Krauser asked throwing his knife into the air.

"He's not making it easy. The sample? " Ada says.

"Wesker's got it, thanks to that girl." Krauser said then added, "Just so we understand each other clearly, I don't trust you. Nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you."

"Oh really? Well thats to bad, I already made a promise to a certain some one I wouldn't kill you." Ada said smiling.

"Uh?" Krauser said confussed then watched as his knife fell to the ground.

"That girl seems to believe your not that evil." Ada laughs.

"Dumb brat I told your to keep her nose out of my business." Krauser mumbled to himself.

"Well it seems she's just trying to keep every one from killing each other." Ada said then walked out the door waving. "See ya."

"Teh! Stupid brat!" Krauser yelled putting his knife up.

Then a door opened again and Wesker walked into the room followed closely by me, as if I was on a damn leash.

"Boss!" Krauser looked surprised to see him and me.

"Has Miss Wong been by here?" Wesker asked planting me in a chair and telling me to stay.

"Yeah why?" Krauser asked.

"No bother, she can do nothing to ruin my plans now. Krauser I need you to elemenate Mister Kennedy from the picture, can you do that?" Wesker ordered instead of really asking.

"Yes boss." Krauser nodded and I jumped up.

"Can I go with?" I asked and Wesker gave me an angry yet confused look. "I promise I won't try to escape I just want to tell Leon something before Krauser kills him." I explained and Wesker sighed.

"Will you be able to keep an eye on her?" Wesker asked looking to Krauser.

"Yeah." Krauser nodded.

"Alright then but if I have to hunt you down you will regret it." Wesker said then grabbed something from his pocket. It was small and round, he stuck it to my neck and for a second it tingled.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, it reminded me of the hickey he gave Rain.

"A tracking device, for...insurance." He explained.

Then after that I followed Krauser and we headed to the knife fight area.

"Do you really hate Leon?" I asked.

Krauser sighed and folded his arms, "Why'd you make Ada promise not to kill me?" He asked not even looking at me.

"Because I don't want you to die." I said then felt a hand around my neck.

"Dumb ass! I told you to mind your own business!" I yelled holding me face to face with him.

"Listen to me Krauser, if you can live a little bit longer you'll be free. Wesker's gonna die in a couple of years then you'll be free from him. Now do you hate Leon?" After that was said he let me go and looked serious.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then go through this one knife fight and give up prosuit on him." I said. " I won't tell Wesker, Ada won't tell Wesker, and I'm sure as hell sure Leon won't. Then you gotta be careful of Saddler, okay?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes. I had already saved Luis now it was Krauser's turn.

"Uh...Mmmm... Fine you dumb ass brat I will! Happy now!" He yelled in my face.

"Yep."I nodded and continued walking.

A few minutes after that we were at the metal balcony that Krauser was gonna jump from and that Ada would be at. I knew going back to Wesker after this would be bad news, so if he wanted me he'd have to come get me.

**(Reviews? I wanna know if I skipped to much? I hope I didn't.)**


	6. Part 6: Holy Crap Run!

**Part 6: Knifes, guns, and super powered evil sexy guys that are totally pissed off, HOLY CRAP RUN!**

"Been a long time, comrade." Krauser said as he jumped behind Leon and landed perfectly ready to fight.

"Krauser!" Leon yelled.

I was watching the entire thing hiding from the balcony, hoping both of them would be okay.

"I died in the crash two years ago. Is that what they told you?" Krauser asked grinning as he approached Leon.

"Your the one who kidnapped Ashley!" Leon yelled watching Krauser carefully.

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from." Krauser said now gripping his knife.

'What was that even supposed to mean? Capcom really dosen't think through what Krauser says.' I thought as I continued to listen. 'Man I hate handcuffs.' I added in my thoughts as having hand cuffs put a damper on some of my ideas of escape.

"What do you want?" Leon asked getting out his other knife.

"Hmph. The sample Saddler developed, that's all." Krauser replied starting to attack Leon now.

"Leave Ashley out of this!" Leon yelled dodging his attacks and blocking them with his knife.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you,I'm American." Krauser replied.

"You got her involved just for that?" Leon yelled.

Krauser then knocks Leon to the floor. And is about to stab him, I covered my eyes as Ada held my shoulder behind me, I jumped a little because I didn't know she was back there.

"All for Umbrella's sake." Krauser mumbled as he was on top of Leon.

" Umbrella?" Leon heard Krauser and questioned what he said.

" Almost let it slip. Enough talk. Die, comrade!" Krauser yelled knife raised to stab Leon in the , Ada intervenes by blasting the knife out of Krauser's hands, thus saving Leon's life. I was releaved at the sight and glad Ada was there but still stayed hidden.

"Ada!" Leon yelled quickly getting up and looking to Ada.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress." Kruaser said aparently being his favorite saying.

" It looks like we have the upper hand here." Ada says happily messing with her gun in proof to the saying 'Don't bring a knife to a gun fight'.Krauser laughs, then flips onto a nearby ledge...which is close to 20 feet above Leon.

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your invitable death, is it?" Krauser said running off. Ada then hops down as Leon picks up the knife Krauser left behind.

"You...knew each other?" Ada asks Leon.

"More or less. Maybe it's about time you told me the reason you're here?" Leon said eyeing Ada as she walks past him.

"Maybe some other time." She replies hoping over the ledge.

After that Leon got a call and I decide it was my time to jump in before Krauser came back for me or before Ada showed up again. I found a ladder and climbed down waiting for Leon to notice me before saying anything. After the call Leon turned around and saw me, he brightened up and glared surprised to see me.

"Jamy!" He yelled running up to me and hugging me. "I thought Wesker had you?" He asked putting me down.

"He did but I'm smart enough to get away, don't you think?" I asked then saw Luis come in and run over to us.

"Chica! Your alive!" He yelled running up to me and hugging me too, but for a bit to long.

"Okay Luis you can let go now." I said and he blushed letting go.

"I guess you 'can' out smart Wesker." Leon said smiling.

"I didn't doubt you for a second, Chica." Luis said really happy to see me.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Okay Leon I can't stay for long, I just have to tell you something." I said making Leon get serious.

"Why can't you stay?" Luis asked before Leon could.

"Because of this." I said revealing the tracking device on my neck by moving the collar of Leon's jacket. "Its a tracking device Wesker put on me to make sure I didn't go any where. If I don't get back soon he'll come looking for me and a pissed off Wesker is not something I want on my hands." I said then started to take Leon's jacket off. "Now listen to me Leon, soon your going to run into an area surrounded by ruins. When you get there you have to find another way around or else your running into a very deadly trap, understood?" I said then handed Leon back his jacket revealing my bra and making Luis stare.

"Jamy..." Leon held the jacket and stared at me looking very depressed.

"Understood? Agent Kennedy don't you dare worry about me, remember your mission and promise. Now is that understood?" I said sternly.

Leon brightened up a little at the mention of our promise and put on his jacket putting out his hand. "Understood agent Boyd." He smiled, I nodded, shook his hand, and saluted.

"Good, I'll meet back up with you when I can. Keep Luis and Ashley safe and I'll do the rest and when we get back to the states we'll celebrate." I said then patted Luis on the head. "Oh and the store is opened for business now." I laughed and turned to leave. "Oh and Krauser dosen't hate you...he's just walking blind right now." I said then climbed up the ladder with out another word.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Luis asked looking to Leon.

"Yeah, I do." Leon replied ushering Luis to the door.

After that Leon gets a call from Saddler then him and Luis begin their journey to find Ashley on an alternate route from where Krauser lay.

In the mean time I make my way back to where Wesker waited for me. I entered the room and found him reading a book waiting for me. He looked up and noticed I was no longer wearing my jacket.

"Hey I see you waited for me." I smiled and tried to figure out what he was reading.

"Yes and you made the more intelligant descion to come back instead of run off with Mister Kennedy." He remarked looking back down at his book.

"Well if you had come back after me while I was with him you would have killed him and Luis and I really don't want that." I replied grabbing a seat and sitting beside him.

"Indead." Wesker replied not even looking up as I looked over his shoulder.

"Is it alright if I ask what your reading?" I asked being bored already.

"I don't see why that would interest you." He stated and I leaned over to look at the back of his book.

"Advanced Biology, trying keep up with modern age medicine uh?" I asked knowing he wouldn't answer. "I guess that makes sense." I said to myself as I pulled out my ipod. "You know its almost over now, soon maybe I'll be able to go home." I mumbled but Wesker heard me.

"Highly unlikely." He said.

I looked at him, "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I will not allow it. I have already said the information you hold is useful to me and anything useful to me I do not let go of easily." He stated not even closing his book.

"What about Sherry?" I asked.

"That is..." I cut him off.

"None of my concern, yeah whatever. Really none of any of this is my concern but here I am any way. I don't know why I'm here but it has something to do with the characters of this story and I know it." I said mainly to myself.

"I suggest you watch your tone Miss Boyd. I will let it slide this time but disrespect me again and you will be punished." He said still in calm monotone.

'Yeah right what ever.' I rolled my eyes mentally and thought for a second. 'Whats gonna happen to me? Will I ever be able to go home or am I gonna be forced to stay here til I die. Maybe if its the latter I'll be able to make some changes, but being stuck with Wesker is...dangerous. But perhaps I can use this to my advantage.' I thought as I then put in my ear puds and listened to some Letter Black 'Fire with fire'.

But in other places Leon begins to stumble and groans in pain as the drugs that Luis gave him begin to wear off. Ada shows up to see Leon in a bad way along with a worried Luis behind him.

"Leon are you okay?" Ada asks, worried for him.

"Yeah." He replies.

But Leon is not okay as the Plagas inside of him take control. He grabs Ada and begins to choke the life out of her. Leon's eyes go red and Ada finally frees herself by taking out a small knife and stabbing Leon in the leg. Leon lets her go and manages to get control of himself.

"Leon!" Luis runs up to him and checks the wound on his leg.

"Sorry Ada." Leon says stumbling a little bit and takes more of the pills Luis gave him.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body." Ada says folding her arms.

"Ada's right." Luis remarks.

"Yeah. But before that, I have to save Ashley." Leon says getting to his feet again.

"Fine. Let's split up." Ada says and turns to leave but stops. "Leon you have to find that girl, Jamy soon. If you don't Wesker will take her with him. And Krauser is waiting some where around here for you but due to a certain promise he made to some one he won't fight you. Your lucky she's here or things would be alot harder for you, see ya." Ada explains then disappears.

"She's right, the younger chica has been alot of help it'd be one hell of a way to thank her if we didn't rescue her." Luis mumbled.

"Don't worry we made a promise to each other, Ashley first then Jamy. Come on Luis." Leon says walking into the ruins.

About an hour later Luis and Leon reached the room where Ashley was being held in stasis. Luis watchs the door as Leon runs up to Ashley only to be confronted by Saddler again.

"You'll soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems, you would rather choose death." Saddler says walking up to Leon.

"I'm taking Ashley back, whether you like it or not." Leon says getting out his Blacktail.

" Ah, the audacity of youth." Saddler says then power punches Leon into the capsule. Before Saddler could finish Leon off, Ada shows up on the balcony, TMP in her hands as she opens fire on Saddler. Luis joins in on Ada's attack as Leon quickly gets up and gets Ashley out of stasis.

"Move!" Ada yells still firing on Saddler.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Luis yells ushering Leon and a half awake Ashley to the door.

Leon, Ashley, and Luis bolt for the exit. Saddler is walking, not hurrying to catch up with them as Ada fires at his back. She then sees several flammable barrels overhead where Leon, Luis , and Ashley just exited. She opens fire on the barrels, detonating them and blocking Saddler's path.

"Every one okay?" Leon asked as all three of them were safely away from danger.

"Yeah thanks to you Leon." Ashley said happily.

"Well now that we got the princess back how about we see about getting that parasite out of you two." Luis says putting his arms around both Leon and Ashley.

"How are we going to do that?" Asked Ashley.

"Well princess I have a lab not to far from here where there is a machine I designed to kill the parasites." Luis explained.

"Lead the way." Leon says and Luis takes the lead.

Now back where I was, I was beginning to nod off. I was half awake when I heard the tyrant get up and look at his watch. I took out my ear puds and put up my ipod to listen to whatever I knew he was about to say.

"Its time we headed to the extraction point Miss Boyd. Gather anything you need and follow me." He said putting up his book and pushing up his sunglasses.

"Mmm." I nodded and got up rubbing my eyes. "Right right." I said then I started to follow him as we headed to where ever he was going. 'Most likely to where Ada got picked up by a chopper at the end of the game.' I thought still half asleep, then my eyes shot open. 'Crap! He mite kill Krauser, Ada, Luis, and Leon all at the same time there. I gotta be ready to do something.' I then began to plan as I walked behind Wesker whom decided not to drag me any more.

In other places Leon, Luis, and Ashley arrived at Luis's old lab.

"This hunk of junk? I don't know about this, Leon." Ashley says looking at the machine which consisted of parts that covered the chest and a chair.

"Don't worry princess it a hundred precent save. Leon you take a seat first." Luis said getting behind the controls.

"Okay." Leon sat down and was strapped in. Luis pushes a few buttons and kills the parasite using electric currents. Leon gets up from the chair and Luis turns to Ashley.

"Your turn." He says and does the same thing for her. "How do you two feel?" Luis asks. Ashley hugs Leon as she gets out of the chair and Leon smiles.

"Like a million bucks." Leon said.

"Good." Luis says getting up from the controls.

"I don't know about you two but I think its time we go save Jamy and go home." Leon says.

"Sounds good amigo." Luis agrees getting out his Red 9.

"I think that sounds great." Ashley sighs and nodds.

"Then its settled, lets go." Leon says and the team are off again.

And in other places I see a burning blue flame while traveling behind Wesker and stop to talk to the merchant.

"Whats ya buy'in?" He asked opening his coat.

I shook my head, "Nothing and sorry I haven't been able to talk to you, been kinda busy and any who, Mister Merchant you gotta get off this island. Its gonna blow soon and I really hate it if you died here, you helped my friend Leon so much." I said.

"Ah! So your the lass the stranger kept talking about. How'd you like the Punisher?" The Merchant asked.

"It was one hell of a gun, but still Mister Merchant you have to leave." I said and the Merchant laughed.

"Don't worry lass I'll be fine, got a boat ready to take me back to the village and I'm glad you liked the gun." He replied.

I then felt Wesker's hand on my wrist and he started to drag me away again.

"Okay then bye and thank you!" I yelled as Wesker continued to drag me from the Merchants sight.

**(Okay guys I need to know what you think. To short? Need more explaining or are you just waiting for it to end? Believe me it may seem like the end but I'm only getting started.)**


	7. Part 7: It is near?

**Part 7: The end is near. Or is it?**

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked tired and not wanting to go on.

"Very close Miss Boyd." Wesker replied noticing I was losing my pace.

I noticed he noticed as I sat down and took a breather, "I've been going for over two days with out food or water walking and running my ass off constently. I'm not super powered so excuse me for being tired." I said then felt his hand on my back and other hand on my butt as he picked me up from where I was sitting in the blink of an eye. I couldn't help but blush and try and stay awake in his arms. "This'll work." I said still trying to stay awake as he carried me but failing.

And as I slept a well known cammando found himself at the extraction point where Ada was hanging passed out.

"No thats what I'm talking about." He laughed then found a spot to sit where no one would see him as he waited.

Also Leon, Luis, and Ashley neared that same area.

"Something's not right. Ashley, you stay here. Luis you take care of Ashley while I'm gone, stay out of sight both of you." Leon said and both Luis and Ashley nodded.

Then Leon rides the lift to the construction platform, and he sees Ada tied overhead.

"Ada!" Leon yells.

Saddler appears. He raises his hand in an attempt to control Leon like before. But it doesn't work, since Leon no longer has his Plaga. Saddler sees this. Leon pulls out Krauser's knife.

"Better try a new trick, because that one's getting old." Leon throws the knife, severing Ada's bonds and freeing falls on some canvas. "You okay?" Leon asks Ada.

"I've been better." She replied.

'Cocky as ever, uh boy scout?' Krauser thought as he watched from the shadows. Saddler then begins to laugh shaking Krauser out of his thoughts.

"Whats so funny?" Leon asks the crazy priest.

"Oh, I think you know. The American prevailing is a cliche that only happens in your Hollywood movies. Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me. To show my appreciation, I will help you awaken from your world of cliches." Saddler says before transforming into a hideous monster.

"Stay back!" Leon yells to Ada as he begins to fight.

During while that was happening me and Wesker were getting ever so close to the boss battle.

"I think I hear your dear friend Mister Kennedy." Wesker says purring awaking me from my sleep.

"Uh?" I asked half asleep.

"Nothing, you should rest Miss Boyd just go back to sleep." Wesker whispered in my ear making me easily fall back asleep.

"Luis...Luis." Ashley said poking on Luis to awaken him as she had heard some one coming. The two were hiding behind a trash can and Luis had started to fall asleep while they waited for Leon.

"What is it Princess?" He asked awakening.

"There's some one coming." She said and Luis stuck his head over the trash can only to see...

"Chica! And the scary man!" Luis yell whispered.

"Really!" Ashley yelled.

"Ssshhh!" He said to Ashley not knowing Wesker could easily hear the two.

"They are nothing." He whispered to himself and continued to the extraction point using the same lift Leon did.

"Jamy." Ashley whispered and Luis hugged her.

"Don't worry Leon's gonna save chica and then we'll be out of here, they promised each other." Luis said to Ashley.

In other places a boss battle was going on and Ada and the invisiable Krauser were watching in silence. Until that is a lift that had been hacked approached and opened. Everything stopped as the man clad in black holding a sleeping girl got off the lift.

"Boss!" Krauser shouted appearing from the shadows scaring the crap out of Ada.

"How long have you been there?" Ada shouted.

"Half an hour." Krauser answered grinning his shark grin.

"Wong Krauser! Be ready for extraction..." Wesker looked over to the battle. "As soon as I finish this." He said. "Krauser." He commanded the cammando to come to him and he did so. "Look after Miss Boyd and do not awake her." Wesker said gently putting me in Krauser's arms.

Krauser and Ada both nodded as Wesker began to walk over to the transformed Osmund Saddler.

"Pha, foolish trash. You believe you deserve the right? You do not." Wesker said before pushing Leon aside and killing Saddler easily using his old Samuri Edge and barrowed Punisher from me. After killing Saddler he turned to Leon, "I suggest to you Mister Kennedy that you leave this island and never cross my path again, and do it quickly as Miss Wong has set explosives that will go off soon." Wesker informed him then began to walk away.

"No! I'm not leaving with out Jamy." Leon yelled making Wesker stop in his tracks.

"I will not repeat myself Mister Kennedy, it would be in your best interest if you forgot about Miss Boyd." Wesker said with out even turning around.

"Leon!" Ada yelled running up to him. "Its to late, here." She handed Leon the ski keys. "Now get Ashley and Luis out of here." She whispered to him.

"But what about..." Ada cut him off.

"She would want you to do this." Ada said pushing him away.

Leon looked one more time to Jamy. He took his jacket off and handed it to Ada. "Give this to her will you?" Leon asks and Ada takes it nodding.

After that Leon sighs and runs to the lift leaving Jamy's sleeping body in Krauser's arms. "I'll come for you, I promise." He whispers and runs up to Ashley and Luis after the lift reaches the bottom floor. "Quick we gotta get out of here!" He yells remembering the island was going to explode.

"Where's chica?" Luis asks as he and Ashley run after Leon.

"And why are we running?" Ashley asks right behind Luis.

"Jamy's...We have to rescue her another day and the island is about to explode so we gotta run." Leon explained.

"What!" Luis and Ashley say together.

And back with our gang of trouble makers I was still asleep but Krauser noticed I was shivering.

"Hey Red! Give me that jacket." Krauser said.

"Here, and nice to see I'm not the bitch any more." Ada said handing him the jacket.

Krauser drapped it over my body and grinned when he looked back to Ada, "You can thank the brat here for that." He said.

"Krauser!" Wesker yelled walking up to Krauser. "I will take Miss Boyd back now." He said and took my body from Krauser's arms. "The extraction chopper should be here soon I hope the two of you are ready to leave this god forsaken island." He said.

"Defaintly." Ada nodded.

"About damn time!" Krauser yelled.

"Good." And just as Wesker said that a chopper landed in front of them and they all piled in. Wesker seated my body to where my head was on his lap, so he could keep an eye on me. And Krauser was sitting on the floor of the chopper while Ada sat with her legs crossed.

After a few minutes the noise of the chopper awoke me and I looked around confused. Krauser was there and I knew Luis was alive but I wasn't home, Leon's jacket was on me but my head was in Wesker's lap.

"What happened?" I asked shaking myself.

Only Wesker took notice to my awakening and pulled out something from his jacket.

"Its over Miss Boyd..." He said then I felt a needle in my neck and him whisper in my ear. "And you are mine." Was what I heard before I fell asleep again not to awake until I releaized my nightmare was now my new reality.

**To Be Continued...**

**(Okay I know this chapter was short but this story continues in the sequal, "RE: My Story." So I hope you enjoyed and keep a look out for the sequal.)**


End file.
